The invention relates to an electromagnetic friction clutch.
Various electromagnetic friction clutches are known whose clutch plates have an uneven friction face. Electromagnetic clutches are known whose armature plates are permeated repeatedly by the magnetic flux. The pole faces of said electromagnetic clutches are of planar design. The multiple permeation increases the friction torque.